Negima Fantasy XIII
by Thundermagi55
Summary: Same story, same Cocoon, Same Pulse. But some of the characters look a bit different. Join Asuna, Nagi, Nodoka, Kotaro, Konoka and Setsuna as the fight to change their fate and stay one step ahead of it at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, because of my current writers block and lack of reviews on my other story, I have decided to push on with possibly my favourite fanfic project: A Negima and FFXIII crossover. This is a small note just to inform you of what characters have been changed and my reasons for doing so.

**Lightning-Asuna**

Tough talking and rash, I felt these two were a perfect match.

They also both use a sword. Regarding that Asuna's weapon will probably be the gunblade Lightning uses or a gunblade version of her pactio weapon.

**Sazh-Nagi**

Sazh is a father separated from his son, so is Nagi. Also it could be quite funny.

Nagi deserves a bit of spotlight I think. It would just be strange having Negi as Sazh, I wouldn't be able to write for him. His weapon will still be the pistols but there will be slight modifications.

**Dajh-Negi**

Just cause he isn't Sazh doesn't mean I'm leaving Negi out of the story. I'm sure it's pretty obvious my reasons for changing this one. If not then tell me and I'll explain.

**Snow-Kotaro**

Snow is sort of overconfident and I guess he likes a challenge, a bit like Kotaro. Weapon: HIS FISTS! But seriously I see no reason to change Snows weapon. So fists it is.

**Hope-Nodoka**

Nodoka- Shy at the beginning, becomes possibly the bravest in the group

Hope-Shy/Scared at the beginning, possibly becomes the bravest in the group

Yeah, I see the resemblance here. Nodoka will still use the boomerang, though I only remember Hope using the boomerang for the first two chapters of the game then switching to magic.

**Vanille-Konoka**

I don't know about anyone else, but I only really ever used Vanille for healing. The best reason for this is that both characters have a bubbly personality but can become deadly serious at points. Weapon will remain the same.

**Fang-Setsuna**

I guess I couldn't resist. Fang and Setsuna are really serious at points but care for Vanille/Konoka. Also I couldn't resist a slight Kono/Setsu moment at the end of the fic.

Her weapon may be the only one to change. It will either be the Lance she has in the game or Yuunagi. (For those who don't know, that's her sword.)

**Serah-Natsumi**

I am a supporter of both Kotaro x Natsumi and Yue x Kotaro. There's your reason.

**Rosch-Fate**

Ummmm, yeah. Well both of them are sadistic and determined to fulfil their plans. Not much difference I guess.

**Dysley/Barthandelus-Dean Konoemon**

0_0…well, they are both old men. And weird. So I guess it fits. Barthandelus shall remain the same.

I'll probably find ways to bring other Negima characters in to this.

Anyway pls, when the story comes out, read and review.

This was Thundermagi55.


	2. The Hanging Edge part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Final Fantasy XIII

"Talking/SHOUTING"

"**Magic"**

"_Thoughts"_

Ch 1, Part 1-The Hanging Edge: Asuna and Nagi

The speed train shot across the barren landscape of the outer reaches of Cocoon. The sky was clear blue with very few clouds. The sun, or rather the Sanctum Fal'Cie Phoenix, shone brightly. The speed train began to descend into a canyon and sped towards an opening in a cliff. Inside the train several soldiers, members of the special ops section of the army known as PSICOM, patrolled up and down the train. Sitting on the benches at the side of the train were several people dressed in white robes with handcuffs round their wrists. In one carriage two people were whispering urgently to each other.

"You serious?" "Be quiet!" The man looked at an approaching soldier before looking down. "Hmmm, best of luck." The train sped along the tunnel, rapidly approaching an arch with a light red forcefield inside it. The train sped into the forcefield and lurched. The woman took advantage of the distraction and ran forward. She did a front flip over the guard and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to the floor. He dropped a remote and the woman stepped on it. The man had stood up by now and looked at his wrists as the handcuffs came off. "She did it!" The other passengers stood up and looked at their wrists.

Suddenly the door slid open and two other soldiers ran in with their guns raised. "Hands up!" They began shooting and the bullets tore through the woman's robe but she had already taken it off and did a back flip and landed in front of the soldiers. When she did she swung her leg backwards and kicked one soldiers in the head. The other one prepared to fire but she pushed his gun down and swung her arm backwards and knocked him out. The man looked at her. She had long red hair tied into two ponytails with bells. On her left shoulder was a guardian corps shoulder pad. She picked up a gun and ran through the door to another carriage. Meanwhile most of the other passengers were removing their robes.

The woman moved to the next carriage and opened the door. She ran in firing the gun. A soldier ran out from behind a pillar and dodged the bullets. He raised his gun to shoot but was kicked in the chest. The woman turned to the other soldier in the room and shot him in the chest. Back in the previous carriage the man ran over to a little kid in the corner and kneeled down. "Hey kid. Come on." The kid looked up. "I'm not a l'Cie." "That's right!" A snow white ermine popped out of the mans hair. "You can trust Albert Chamomile." The kid and man smiled. "Yeah trust the ermine."

The woman clicked her fingers and activated her gravity device. She jumped and immediately gravitated towards one of the doors, flattening a soldier against it. She looked at the other door and jumped towards it, kicking another soldier in the chest and grabbing his gun. As she passed two pillars she aimed the gun at the soldier between them and fired. He crumpled and the woman turned back to the door. She pointed both the guns at the final soldier and fired.

The man ran into the carriage with the rest of the passengers, who were all holding guns. "So far, so good." He stopped behind the woman. "They all wanna fight." The woman turned and rested a gunblade in her hands. On it were the words: Asuna Farron. "Good for them." The train exited the tunnel and arrived in a giant floating city with gunships flying everywhere. Asuna looked out the window and saw several burning buildings followed by the sounds of constant gunfire and explosions. Suddenly she heard the sound of gunfire from behind them. Several gunships were behind them firing at the train. They flew past it and turned and flew towards the train from the front. Asuna walked over to the man and grabbed the missile launcher he was holding. "Give me that!" "Hey!" She aimed at the gunships and fired. The shot hit both the gunships and the exploded in a giant fireball.

The smoke cleared and a swarm of flying creatures with a glowing tail and wings sparking with electricity flew towards the train. Asuna aimed again but the creatures dodged the missile and fired blasts of electricity out of their mouths. One shot struck the back carriage of the train and caused it to become separated from the rest of the train and topple off the track. It crashed into a walkway below and some passengers crawled out of it. All over the city people were fighting PSICOM in heated battles. PSICOM was using warp gates to call Pantherons and Beta Behemoths which slaughtered anyone who got in their way.

Inside the train Chamo looked up. "Yo, Nagi, I heard something." Nagi looked at Chamo. "Huh?" There was a large crashing sound and a loud screech as the train began to slow down. "What was that?" A large steel tail sliced through the side of the train on both sides. "Whoa! Run! Run!" Nagi looked at Asuna who jumped out of the hole in the train roof. "I meant away!" Nagi sighed and began to climb up to the hole. He pulled himself up to find himself looking at, as he put it, a big ass scorpion robot. "Whoa!" "Nagi! That's a Manasvin Warmech. They only send those things out if they want to leave no trace of the enemy." Asuna raised her gunblade and winked at the Warmech. The mech boosted into the sky before landing again, raising a cloud of dust. "Whoa, hey now! Let's be rational now!" The mech swung its bladed arm at the two people but they jumped back and faced the mech. "T-They're sending in the big guns now! What'll we do?" "Watch and learn!" The mech raised its arm again and the blades began to rotate and spark. It thrust its arm forward and Nagi and Asuna jumped back again. Nagi reached down and pulled two Vegas pistols out of their holsters. "Let's go!" Asuna charged forwards and dodged the lasers that the Warmech fired from its tail and slashed it across the front. Nagi fired his pistols at the mech, though all of the bullets bounced off. "Chamo, do you know where there is a weak spot on that thing?" Chamo squinted at the mech. "Directly in the middle, where that lady is slashing." Nagi nodded and fired at the spot indicated by Chamo. Instead of bouncing off the bullets drilled straight through. Asuna slashed the point where the bullets entered and there was a small explosion. The mech reared up and jumped back onto the track behind the train. It slammed its arms into the train and began shaking it.

"Fall back!" Asuna shouted. Nagi and Asuna ran back onto the next carriage. Nagi looked at the mech and began to laugh. "Haha, not so tough now huh?" As if responding to Nagi's words, jets activated on both the mechs arms. Nagi raised his hands and started backing up. "Hey, hey! That wasn't a challenge, okay? You don't have to prove anything!" The mech pulled back and the entire train began to lift off the track. Nagi and Asuna ran to the end of the train. As it began to tilt Asuna slid down the rail on the side of the train. She flipped off and turned back to the train. Nagi was running full speed down the train. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" "Jump!" Nagi jumped and landed on all fours. "Heerree coommeess Chhaammoo!" Chamo landed perfectly and looked at Nagi. "Get up man! It's coming back!" The mech landed on the ground and thrust its arm forward. Asuna jumped back while Nagi grabbed Chamo and jumped to the side. The mech began creaking and its front opened up to reveal a laser. It glowed blue then fired and giant stream of energy that Asuna barely dodged. Before it could close its front Nagi fired his pistols and punched a hole through the laser. There was a loud sparking sound followed by a huge explosion that knocked the Warmech off the walkway a sent it plummeting into the darkness below.

Asuna walked over to the edge and looked over while Nagi fell on his butt and breathed a sigh of relief. "We did it!" Two gunships flew by, guns blazing. Another group flew overhead heading in the same direction. Asuna put away her gunblade and began to walk off. "Aren't you supposed to protect civilians, soldier?" Asuna stopped. "I mean you are Sanctum, aren't you?" Nagi stood up. "Why are you trying to stop the purge? Why don't you tell me that?" "I was a soldier." Asuna began running down the walkway. "Hey! Where are you going?" Nagi sighed. "Oh man." Chamo popped out of his hair. "Nagi, what are you doing just standing here? Follow her. It's that or get purged." Nagi nodded and began to run after Asuna. "Man, Chamo, we're never gonna catch a break, are we?" "Probably not, no."

Nagi finally caught up with Asuna, who was fighting a group of PSICOM troops. "Hold on, girl! I'm here!" He pulled his pistols out and shot two of the PSICOM soldiers. The other two turned to him but were dispatched by Asuna. "So you decided to follow me." Nagi shrugged. "For now, I guess." Asuna turned as a drop ship flew overhead and stopped just ahead of them and five soldiers jumped out. "Fine, I could use someone to even the odds." She ran towards the soldiers followed by Nagi. They fought their way along the walkway until they reached a large pile of rubble. They hid behind it and looked around.

A PSICOM soldier was standing next to a warp gate. "Not wanting to get purged I guess. But taking on trained soldiers?" Asuna looked at Nagi. "Better to die then get sent to Pulse. It's hell without the brimstone." The soldier pushed a few buttons on his wrist and the warp gate activated and two Pantherons jumped out. "Yeah, well hell isn't sounding too bad, because this place isn't exactly paradise. Asuna looked at the Pantherons. "They're nothing to worry about." Nagi scoffed. "Maybe not for you, but for me it's kinda….hey!" Asuna ran towards the soldier and the Pantherons. The Pantherons charged but Asuna killed them easily. The soldier prepared to fire but Asuna threw her gunblade at him, stopping him in his tracks. "That's what I mean. And also, if that thing is a gunblade then why didn't you just shoot that guy?" Asuna picked it up. "Takes time to get ready." They were running along when they heard a faint humming sound getting louder. Suddenly a group of soldiers with jetpacks flew over them and floated in front of them. "An aerial unit!" Asuna ran forward and slashed but the soldier floated out of reach. "This is a job for me!" Nagi fired his pistols and hit one soldier in the chest. The other soldier's jetpack was pierced by the bullet and went out of control. He soared over empty space for a few seconds before the jetpack cut out and he fell into the darkness below. "Wow Nagi, these PSICOM guys are pretty pathetic." Chamo said. They were running towards a group of resistance fighters when Nagi noticed something.

"Look out!" A flaming ship crashed into the walkway and smashed straight through it. The force of the impact blew Nagi over and Asuna barely stayed on her feet. The opposite walkway crumpled and anyone on it slid of into the abyss below screaming. "D-Do we turn back?" "There's no time!" Nagi looked at Asuna and dusted himself off. "Then what do we do?" "Shhhh, I'm thinking." Asuna walked to the edge and stopped for a second. She clicked her fingers and began to float. "Hey! Wait a sec!" Nagi ran forward and threw himself round Asuna's waist. "Get off!" Asuna tried to push Nagi off. "Hell no! You're my only way out of here!" Asuna growled and kneed Nagi in the gut and then backhanded him in the chin. Asuna clicked her fingers but nothing happened. "Ugh, great. Look what you've done now!" Chamo pointed. "Look there. That might get us across." He was pointing at a floating structure floating nearby. "Yeah, we can reach it by using that platform." Nagi pointed at a small circular platform up a flight of stairs nearby.

Asuna sighed. "It'll do for now." Nagi stood up and followed Asuna over. When they stepped on the platform a control panel flipped up. Asuna studied it for a second and then pushed a button. The platform steadily lowered until it reached a height where they could jump from it to the structure. As Nagi jumped off he saw something up ahead. "Uh oh, that doesn't look good." As they approached the PSICOM Marauder turned to look at them. "Deportees, eh? Drop your weapons, I'd hate for this to get ugly." He extended his spear and the two soldiers with him raised their guns. "Uh, get ugly?" "He wants to kills us without a fight." Nagi pulled out his pistols. "Oh, yeah well tough luck!" The Marauder shot towards them at high speed. "Time's up!"

Asuna raised her gunblade just in time to stop the Marauders first strike. He pulled back and shot straight at Nagi. Nagi saw him coming and tried to sidestep. The spear sliced his side and Nagi stumbled. "Agh, damn!" Asuna swung her gunblade at the Marauder who blocked it. The two began exchanging blows. The two soldiers moved towards Nagi. "He's injured, this should be quick." Nagi looked up quickly "That's what you think!" He pulled out his pistols and shot both soldiers in the chin. "Light's out." Asuna swung her gunblade down with all her force and sliced straight through the Marauders spear. Her blade kept going and cleaved through his helmet and chest plate. The Marauder stumbled backwards before toppling off the structure.

Nagi stood up and limped over to Asuna. "Here, use this." She handed him a bottle labelled potion. He uncorked it and drank it. He instantly felt fine. "Thanks." Asuna walked over to the machine the Marauder had been looking at. "So tell me soldier, what's your angle on all this?" Asuna remained silent. "What? Is it something classified? Don't worry, you can trust me." "The Fal'Cie." "Huh?" Asuna turned to Nagi. "I'm after the Fal'Cie, that's my angle." She walked over to the machine and grabbed a lever and pulled it into place.

The structure began to move and turn. "Still happy you came along with me?" She walked away and left Nagi standing by himself. "Didn't have a choice."

**Huzzah! Here ends part 1 of the first chapter of Negima Fantasy XIII. Tell me of anything I could do better or any characters I could replace with 3A girls that would actually work in the story. Pls read and review. This was Thundermagi55.**


End file.
